List of mounts
Mists Of Pandaria and updated mount counts for Factions and Professions.}} This article is a full list of mounts currently available to players. These mounts will count towards mount-related achievements. As of Wrath of the Lich King, there are currently: *'126' mounts available to Horde characters. *'126' mounts available to Alliance characters. *'2' mounts available exclusively to death knight and warlock classes. *'3' mounts available exclusively to Paladins (The third exclusive being the Argent Charger). *'2' mounts available exclusively to the Engineer profession. *'3' mounts available exclusively to the Tailor profession. Note: Mounts that are no longer currently available, regardless of whether they currently exist in the game, have not been included in this count. Horde races Ground mounts *As of Cataclysm, there are 64 ground mounts exclusive to the Horde. *As of all Horde racial mounts are Account Bound to Horde only. Alliance races Ground mounts *As of Cataclysm, there are 64 ground mounts exclusive to the Alliance. *As of all Alliance racial mounts are Account Bound to Alliance only. Flying mounts *As of Cataclysm, there are 10 flying mounts exclusive to the Alliance. *As of all Alliance racial mounts are Account Bound to Alliance only. Both Ground mounts As of Cataclysm, there are 22 ground mounts available to both the Horde and Alliance. *As of all Ground Mounts are Account Bound except class mounts. Flying mounts *As of Cataclysm, there are 45 flying mounts available to both Horde and Alliance. *As of all Flying Mounts are Account Bound except class specific mounts and the Dark Phoenix *An additional 1''' flying mount is available to death knights. *An additional '''3 flying mounts are available to Tailors. *An additional 2''' flying mounts are available to Engineers. *An additional '''2 ground mounts are available to Archaeologists. *An additional 1''' flying mount are available to Archaeologists. Variable As of Wrath of the Lich King, there are '''two mounts whose speed and flight abilities vary (depending on riding skill and flight capabilities of the zone) available to both Horde and Alliance. While the buff and the effect both result in a reindeer mount that has variable abilities, the abilities of the reindeer mount are dependent both on those of the mount that was transformed and the prevailing conditions. The holly does not itself permit the user to fly, for instance, if a non-flying mount is transformed. Aquatic mounts As of Cataclysm, there are 3''' aquatic mounts available to both Horde and Alliance. Unlockable mounts Certain mounts are obtained by paying real money outside the game. These include attending BlizzCon, buying from the Blizzard Store, the Recruit-a-Friend promotion, and from Trading Card Games (TCG). As of Cataclysm, there are '''24 mounts available to both Horde and from outside the game. No longer obtainable mounts Certain mounts are no longer obtainable in the game. Such as arena rewards from previous seasons, legendary mounts, mounts from old holidays, and reskinned mounts. Related achievements * ** *** **** See also * Guide for preparing to buy a mount * Mount * Riding Kategooria:World of Warcraft mounts